


АBQ 2008-2010

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad, The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(При потере записную книжку вернуть или выслать в NY офис ACN на имя У. Макэвоя или М. Макхейл)</p>
            </blockquote>





	АBQ 2008-2010

(При потере записную книжку вернуть или выслать в NY офис ACN на имя У. Макэвоя или М. Макхейл)  
Нью-Мексико;  
числ. населения 2 082 244;  
белые, афроамериканцы, коренные, латиноамериканцы, другие;  
средняя температура 56,3 F.

\---

Официальная статистика — как умная, хитрая женщина; факты, цифры, целая россыпь; по отдельности все смотрится так ладно, так солидно — ах ты господи, правдиво. И ведь нельзя назвать ложью то, что не включили в официальные данные.  
Как и все, что скормила милая Гретхен Шварц пятнадцатого за ужином в NY. Маккензи чуть в голову ей не вгрызлась, оттаскивать пришлось. Уехал той же ночью.  
Это моя тема. Моя. Тема. Мое. Расследование.  
Пятьдесят шесть и три по Фаренгейту — чушь собачья! Чушь собачья!  
С самого утра солнце пекло с силой семидесяти пяти Фаренгейтов.  
Семьдесят пять — парился в допросной УБН с тележкой, набитой папками по делу «Синий метамфетамин», пока не пришел шеф УБН и не забрал тележку.  
У.М.: Необходимо встретиться со Скайлер Уайт, Мари Шрейдер.  
Шеф УБН: Мы не можем раскрыть вам информацию по их местоположению, пока дело не закрыто. Джесси Пинкман до сих пор не пойман. На том складе мы нашли его ДНК.  
У.М.: Программа защиты свидетелей?  
Шеф УБН: Нет, мы просто не хотим светить ими, пока Пинкман на свободе. Миссис Уайт вчера ночью дала показания, на их основании могу предположить, что он может мстить. Нам не нужны еще четыре трупа.  
УБН знает свое дело. Южные мужики; можно подумать, что они тупорылые республиканские бычки, но это не так. Дело они свое знают.  
Как и мисс Венди. По словам ее постоянных клиентов, мистера Дохлого Пита и мистера Барсука (их адреса вырвал из дела до прихода шефа УБН), мисс Венди — перфекционистка в древнейшей из профессий.  
Д.П.: Джесси тусовался с ней. И она помогала ему. Ну там… алиби, епта, и все такое.  
Б.: Да, в натуре, мужик. Венди классная девчонка. Она Джесси и с мамашей, миссис Пинкман, помогла, когда его турнули из дома. Да и ваще. Перекантоваться.  
У.М.: А мистера Уолтера Уайта вы знали?  
Б.: Кого?  
Д.П.: Ну ты и дятел, чувак! Он тебе про Хайзенберга.  
Б.: А-а-а, врубаюсь. Крутой мужик. Ловкач.  
У.М.: Поясните, пожалуйста.  
Б.: «Поясните, пожалуйста». Да чо ты, чувак, ко мне можно без понтов.  
У.М.: Врубаюсь.  
Б.: Дай пять!  
Д.П.: Наш чувак!  
Б.: Хайзенберг он, типа, как ребенок Дарта Вейдера и Хана Соло, но только без гомосятины, мужик! Я не чмо какое — мне по барабану кто кого пялит, но это ж Хан Соло, мужик. Хан Соло!  
У.М.: Понимаю. Продолжай, Барсук.  
Б.: А, ну да! Крутой мужик. Такой типа… как Блондинчик, но старый. Чо не спроси — все знает. И по истории — все! И в экономике рубит!  
Д.П.: И он химик крутой. Ну… ваще крутой. Джесси говорил, что у него даже грамота какая-то по химии есть. Типа, ну ваще престижная. Врубаешься?  
У.М.: Предполагаю, что это Нобелевская премия.  
Д.П.: А ты похож на Хайзенберга, мужик.  
Б.: Реально, брат! Похож!  
Мистер Дохлый Пит и мистер Барсук понятия не имели, где может находиться Джесси Пинкман, но назвали адрес мисс Венди, которая могла обладать этой информацией.  
Замечание: статистика штата не врет в одном — безработица, проституция, наркоторговля тут процветают, почва удобрена прекрасно. Сделать репортаж.  
(Для Маккензи: и мисс Венди, между прочим, оценила интеллект по достоинству, назвав мой мозг гигантским, как у Хайзенберга. Начинаю воспринимать это как комплимент. Гитлер был велик. Ужасен, но велик. И мне нравятся его картины. Ты знала, что у Уайта были усы?)  
У.М.: Вы были знакомы с мистером Пинкманом?  
В.: Да-а. Но я у него не сосала, если ты об этом. У друзей не сосу. У меня есть принципы.  
У.М.: Принципы — это очень важно в наше непостоянное время.  
В.: Да-а. Ну, в общем, я только трахалась с ним, когда попросит. Он нормальный. Джесси. Добрый. Качественный лед носит.  
У.М.: Настоящий джентльмен не ходит к даме без презента.  
В.: Чо?  
У.М.: О Джесси Пинкмане. Я не представитель закона, Венди, не имею права предъявить вам обвинение или засудить — можете отвечать смело. Вы давали заведомо ложные показания агенту УБН Хенку Шрейдеру, что в день убийства некоего Туко Саламанка мистер Пинкман был с вами?  
В.: Его мать выкинула из дома. Отец даже не приехал за ним в полицию. Так родители не должны поступать с ребенком. Я для своего без ног бы приползла. Конечно, помогла Джесси. Он хороший. Если б за ним приглядывали как следует, то все бы у него было хорошо. Но только никому он не был нужен.  
У.М.: По словам мистера Брендона Мейхью, у Джесси были очень теплые отношения с Уолтером Уайтом.  
В.: С кем? Эт еще кто такой?  
У.М.: Хайзенберг.  
В.: А. Этот. Старик, может, и относился тепло, но у него же сын был. Видела я его. Костыли. Красивый, но с костылями. И жена с младенцем. До Джесси еще три человека. В умирающем человеке на всех тепла не хватит.  
Зато солнечного тепла тут хватает и на вечернее время. Впрочем, на лужайке у дома Пинкманов нет ни одной желтой травинки. Все зелено, на пышных кустах пионов капли воды. Миссис Пинкман на первый взгляд может показаться демократкой, но на самом деле всегда голосует за республиканцев. Просила не упоминать ее имя. Поздравил ее с достижениями сына, предсказуемо, она оскорбилась.  
У.М.: Вне всяких сомнений, достижения Джесси ужасны, но, тем не менее, впечатляющи. Два года назад он был простым бегунком, продавцом наркотиков низшего звена. А еще месяц назад он производил чистейший химический продукт в обычном ангаре. Не все профессора могут похвастаться такими результатами. Кроме того, он был успешным предпринимателем.  
М.П.: Что я могу сказать? У него был хороший учитель.  
У.М.: Учитель химии начинает варить со своим бывшим учеником метамфетамин. Настолько качественный, что уже через месяц синий мет в Техасе. Через полгода — по всей Америке. А через год — в Праге. Лед для настоящих гурманов.  
М.П.: Я знаю, как это выглядит. Нет необходимости повторять. Я уже телевизор не включаю. Хоть бы случилась война или школьник снова расстрелял своих одноклассников… О. Простите. Я просто… это только эмоции. Только эмоции.  
У.М.: Вне всяких сомнений, миссис Пинкман.  
М.П.: Я давным-давно потеряла связь с Джесси. Еще до истории с мистером Уайтом. Господи, у меня все еще в голове не укладывается. Как? Как это могло произойти? Мистер Уайт? Я бы могла представить, что Джесси, но Уолтер? Один из лучших учителей в Винне. Ответственный. Неравнодушный. Это такая редкость в наши дни. Думаю, из-за рака он сошел с ума.  
У.М.: А Джесси?  
М.П.: Мистер Макэвой, мне очень тяжело быть объективной, ведь я его мать, но… Ах, простите. Иногда необходимо признать, что некоторые черты характера изначально заложены в ДНК человека. Да. Ох… простите, но попрошу вас уйти. Я не в состоянии сейчас…  
У.М.: Конечно. Прощайте.

\---

00:53  
Милая моя Маккензи (m.makkenzi@acn.com)  
Без темы  
Маккензи, дело пропащее. Фактов предоставить никто не может, только младший брат Пинкмана принес мне пакет со старыми тетрадями Джесси, альбомы с рисунками, фото. Попросил у меня пятьдесят долларов на мороженое. Купил ему два ведра, пломбир и фисташковое.  
Выпуска о метамфетаминовой империи Уайта и Пинкмана не выйдет. Ничего нового, кроме того, что еще день под этим чертовым солнцем — и я сам начну варить метамфетамин, не нашел. Еду обратно.  
До встречи,  
У.М.

\---

Днем следующего дня — рейс Альбукерке-Нью-Йорк отменили по техническим причинам — зашел в кафе, кофе выпить. Дальнобойщиков было человек пятнадцать, но только один в фирменной кепке, фирменной куртке с надпись «Серое вещество», волосы в косу, пьет чай с яблочным пирогом. Дальнобойщика даже не пришлось уговаривать.  
Днем уже прорезали густую, медовую жару Нью-Мексико. Пятьдесят шесть и три по Фаренгейту. Чушь собачья!  
У.М.: Фу-у-ух! Ну и жара. И как вы справляетесь?  
Дальнобойщик молчит. Сдержан; все коренные от Аляски до мыса Горн. Хьюго сидел на разжаренном двухчасовым солнцем сиденьи черной кожи, уверенно держа руки на руле, за пять часов езды он останавливался всего два раза: чтобы помочиться.  
У.М.: Фу-у-ух. Ничего удивительного, что уровень смертности в штате повышается. Эта жара... распаляет.  
Х.: К ночи будем в Колорадо, мистер Макэвой. Вы бы вздремнули.  
У.М.: Под таким солнцем как заснуть? Ну и злое оно тут.  
Х.: У вождя Чикованега мирный день*. Вам это с непривычки кажется, что злое.  
У.М.: Хьюго, вы сами откуда?  
Х.: Альбукерке.  
У.М.: Может, слышали какую-нибудь сплетню о Хайзенберге?  
Х.: О ком?  
У.М.: О Хайзенберге. Метамфетаминовый король.  
Х.: А-а-а. Мистер Уайт. Жаль его.  
У.М.: Вы были знакомы с ним?  
Х.: Вы из УБН? Или из ФБР, что ли?  
У.М.: Я журналист. Вечерние новости, ACN.  
Х.: Извините. Не смотрел.  
У.М.: Это не новость для меня. Сейчас немногие смотрят, Хьюго.  
Х.: Я бы смотрел, но телевизора нет. Да только я в политике ничего не понимаю. Больно много правил. На дороге правила простые: пьяным не ездить, скорость не превышать, людей не убивать — в этом роде.  
У.М.: Для мистера Уайта правила были, как думаешь?  
Х.: Я был уборщиком в школе Винни, видел, как он работает. Свой класс сам всегда убирал, не потому что мне не доверял, а просто такой он был человек. Аккуратный очень. Две работы. Семья. У него было много правил, мистер Макэвой.  
У.М.: Он убивал людей, Хьюго. А метамфетамин, который до сих пор в ходу на рынке наркотиков, продолжает убивать. Что опаснее для людей: тараканья стая или одна огромная зубастая акула?  
Х.: И то, и другое опасно. Смотря как с этим жить.  
У.М.: Ты бы пришелся по душе либералам, Хьюго.  
Х.: Что? Ого. Смотрите. Там у парня что-то горит. Остановка, мистер Макэвой. Помочь ему нужно.

\---

Заряд батареи: 5%  
Связи нет.  
Время: 16:31  
Новое сообщение > Моя милая Маккензи > Еду с Д.П. из Н-М через Колорадо, Вайоминг, Монта_|

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2014  
> *Вождь Чикованег — герой легенды о солнце у майя http://www.indiansworld.org/journey_maya_stephens06.html


End file.
